


Irrational Jealousy

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed's jealous of a dog, Gen, M/M, mild spoiler for episode one, season five, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed had foolishly presumed that once he returned and began working alongside Oswald again that Oswald would respectfully stop calling his pet bulldog Edward, but if anything it only seems worse and frankly Ed feels mildly jealous.





	Irrational Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my immediate thought when Oswald was calling Edward a good boy.

Ed sat on the sofa, right eye twitching as he watched Oswald who was knelt on the floor petting and talking to the pudgy bulldog that for some never explained ungodly reason, he’d decided to name Edward.

“You’re such a good boy Edward.” He cooed as he pet the dog’s head, its tail wagged as it pressed its front paws against its owner’s legs.

“Did you seriously have to name the dog after me?” Ed asked exasperated. 

Oswald looked up at him. “Of course I did, I thought you were dead for three months. I thought it was a rather lovely dedication. Don’t you agree Edward?” He asked turning his attention back to the dog.

Ed sighed, he rubbed at his temple. “Well I’m not dead so you can change his name….Name him Chuck or something I don’t know.”

“I’ve had him for a year, he only knows the name Edward. I’m not going to confuse him by changing it all of the sudden just because you’re weird about it.”

Ed glared at him, Oswald smiled. 

He struggled with this being a pathetic sadistic act of some sort, a way to jab at him, but deep down he knew the dog really did have his name solely because Oswald had grown lonely. Still the reasoning didn’t change how Ed felt about the overly spoiled animal having his name, it made far too many situations confusing and just awkward.

“Who’s daddy’s good boy.”

Ed blushed hiding his face in his hands groaning. “Please just stop.” 

“What, jealous?” Oswald teased laughing at the other man’s sudden tension.

Ed lifted his head glaring at him. Oswald got up from the floor and walked up to him. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

Oswald smirked, he reached out petting his fingers through Ed’s terribly disheveled shaggy hair. “What do you want me to be your daddy?”

Ed pulled back stuttering, face flushed as he fought to think of an insult or a response of denial. Oswald continued staring at him patiently waiting, he expected a response as much as he did not. He stroked his fingers along Ed’s cheek leaning down until his face was just a couple inches from his.

“For the smart one you’re quite bad at quick thinking.” He whispered.

Ed could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the feeling of warm breath against his face, he kept thinking about how if he just leaned in an inch more they would be kissing or at the least his lips would be brushing against his, and quite frankly he had to admit he wouldn’t be opposed to that.

The moment though was interrupted by the dog’s sudden barking as it ran to stand between Oswald and Ed. Oswald pulled away from Ed, he knelt down scooping the dog up into his arms. It was as if the moment hadn’t occurred at all as Oswald began rubbing the dog’s back returning to his state of cooing and baby talk. 

Ed continued to merely glare at the dog, the dog he was admittedly just the slightest bit jealous of.


End file.
